User talk:Harmee32123
WELCOME TO MY TALKPAGE My messages.... Okay. The width of the picture should be around 1000 to 1200 pixels... that seems to be the best one... A cold wind of Autumn 11:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmee :) Did you make the background :D?! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It is so, so, so, so, so, BEAUTIFUL :D!! It's awesome ^.^! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ^.^! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you had gotten my mind. But oh well... whatever. A cold wind of Autumn 05:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I had already told you that the size/width of BG picture MUST BE in 1000 pixels for the best quality... But oh well, your choice! Not me! A cold wind of Autumn 05:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe that's how it technically explains the Stella's part can't be displayed as an unnecessary part of the BG? A cold wind of Autumn 05:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's quite ridiculous since you said she's necessary to be there, since her part of BG can't even been displayed. A cold wind of Autumn 05:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No. Both Chrome and IE can't display that. Just Firefox only. You should design something that can be displayed in all the browsers, not not just yours only. A cold wind of Autumn 05:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No idea why. Just Firefox lets me see the full BG with Stella while Chrome can't. Well, gotta go now. I'm having a test/exam =.=! See you if I'm still alive to return... A cold wind of Autumn 06:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) =.=! No Harmi, I'm a big idiot in devC++ program, it's not Pascal which I used to learn in 4 years... But thanks for the nice words. A cold wind of Autumn 06:05, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmi. Want to join Disney Wiki chat with me? I joined, and I'm scared lol. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm scared. I'm hoping to establish an affiliation with them sometime soon. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's a pretty dead chat to be honest. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I really think some of the users there are quite rude. They still haven't answered my question 5 minutes after I asked it, plus, they moved onto a new topic. I think I might poof in a minute. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks... Yet it's pointless with this kind of teacher I have... Hm. He's a greater idiot than me >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 10:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It sure is stressful... like we're suffering/enduring the real life in hell... especially when most of things we learn here are CODES >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 11:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, nobody officially confirms X-mas as "a holiday" in here, yet schools, universities, colleges and such still let students have day-off on that day -- actually 2, for Dec 24 and 25... and Dec 26 we have a Physics test, yay me =.=! -- so well, I feel nothing :(! =.=???? Really? What exactly your Maths teacher does at school =.=? Yes, IT... A cold wind of Autumn 12:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Opps! My bad =.=! Sorry, will fix that... those HTML codes on the main page really made me blind =.=! Oh well, that was exactly like my Maths teacher in grade 12 =.=, and I'm still wondering how on Earth I'm still alive to attend university @@? IKR? IT is hard, but it's my fancy... At least, I just use HTML and CSS and JS... and if people well-organizing them, they won't even be that headache... A cold wind of Autumn 12:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) University will takes normally 4 years... Yet to idiots like me, I'm sure it'll take much longer... Yes, students all love kind-hearted teacher... so, wish you best luck next year... And thanks for the wordmark... Applied... A cold wind of Autumn 12:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Nope... Serious, I just got lucky, besides, the HTML codes in here are very easy, unlike the codes of the stupid software devC++ I'm forced to learn, even my way is learning about HTML, CSS and JS... Well, thanks... Just hope I can... yet I'm just exhausted with it >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 13:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. A cold wind of Autumn 04:58, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Are you Harmee from DeviantART? Oh and I've DeviantART account too! PopPixieFans is my DA account ^-^ Crissy mollix (talk) 04:56, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hm, thanks for telling me. Next time seeing stuffs like that please add on it. Surprisingly, even Fatimah saw that, she did nothing. A cold wind of Autumn 05:19, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, it seems that people always believe that rollbacks have ability to delete something? A cold wind of Autumn 05:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Instead of asking, why don't you just come and see by your own eyes? And rollbacks CAN'T delete anything! Even such things can't be known, guess you don't make any move in here. A cold wind of Autumn 05:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) It's not about dump or anything. If you check out things you'd know. Well, we're human, we're no gods/goddesses. I didn't know anyone at first -- obviously if I would have, I'd have been goddess =.=! I'm good. PE is done. And now I'm worried about Maths and Physics, my worst nightmares... A cold wind of Autumn 06:06, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay...Crissy mollix (talk) 06:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Winx fanon chat?PrincessLionA grave from beyond 08:55, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I know... Well, sorry to hear so. But your English is pretty good, so you can choose the group with Maths, English and Literature -- well, that's the easiest one and available in most of country... And thanks. You too. A cold wind of Autumn 13:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, you have good skills in grade 9. I didn't even have those when I was on the same grade... Well, the things in your country are different to mine... We considered those as "Group". There are 4 main groups... Group A''' (Maths, Physics, Chemistry), group '''B (Maths, Chemistry, Biology), group C''' (Literature, History, Geography), group '''D - the group of languages, mostly prefer as D1 (Maths, Literature, English). There are other minor groups, as well as the rest of D groups: A1 (Maths, Physics, English), D2 (Maths, Literature, Russian), D3 (Maths, Literature, French), D4 (Maths, Literature, Chinese), D5 (Maths, Literature, German), D6 (Maths, Literature, Japanese)... A, B, C, D are the basic groups. There are also talent-ing groups: H''' (Literature, Art), '''K (Maths, Physics, Engineering), M''' (Maths, Literature, Kindergarten talents), '''N (Literature, Music talents), R''' (Literature, History, Journalism talents), '''T (Biology, Maths, Sports talents), V''' (Literature, Physics, Art), '''S (Literature, Drama talents)... A cold wind of Autumn 04:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I have heaps of Winx dolls. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Harmi! How are you? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't play with them anymore. Winx Fanon Chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so. I'm pretty good, thanks for asking ^^! What are you doing? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:54, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Me, too :3! I'm also finding the movie, Frozen. But I couldn't find it anywhere =.=! I'm dying to watch it... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Me, Fatimah & Sarah are there. It says you join, but then you leave. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) No. IDK why, but we're all there, and it says you're there. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:16, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Really? Do you have torrent link for Frozen :3? I shall surely download that torrent as I am dying to watch this movie :P! I see. Which Monster High special :v? And nope. I do not think they are available in my country. Also, I am not a very big fan of Winx Club dolls - especially the ones made by JAKKS Pacific. I only like the Winx Club dolls which are made by Mattel. How about you, Harmi? :3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:45, December 11, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Yet IDK if that should be considered as "higher" or "lower"... Nope. When I was little, none of those dolls were sold in here... Some of them are available in here now, with expensive prices, yet I'm too old for these, and my family never allows my siblings & cousins to waste money in that way. A cold wind of Autumn 11:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That's perfectly fine. I can't agree with you more. Well, such a waste of money if you buy them and do nothing but glance at them everyday. That wastes both your money and your time instead. IKR? My family was the same... Yet they're amazingly shocked when I lost all the interest in all the toys and fell into depression... Oh, whatever, I hate them! Uh huh? MH & Barbie dolls, in fact, are way better than Winx dolls =.=! Such a shame. A cold wind of Autumn 12:18, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Really =.=? As a member of Earth elemental group, Capricorn is extremely thrifty. "Dilapidated" is used for Libra and Leo, in fact, not Capricorn, Taurus or Virgo =.=! I like MH and just a normal fan, not obsessive or anything else. Well, I find that channel is pretty normal, tho'. A cold wind of Autumn 12:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, thanks for giving links. Can not wait to download this movie :3! I see ^^. I know right? I agree with you. I think Winx Club dolls are great, but their faces... well, I do not like their faces, they are kind of ugly I find =.=! Too bad Mattel discontinued making Winx Club dolls. They were really beautiful <3! Oh, wait, you have Barbie and Monster High dolls, Harmi? Oh my, you are so lucky. I am dying to have Monster High and Barbie dolls :(, I do not even have one of them... So, how many Barbie and Monster High dolls do you have, Harmi ^v^? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 12:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I love collecting, but I am not hyper in dolls collecting. A cold wind of Autumn 12:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 13:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) {{FreakyMagic |text=Sorry about my late reply >"vSorrel "The Legend"]]Message Me! 01:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Rose will most likely agree with me, as she did on my blog. It honestly isn't a big deal, and you won't be punished for stating your opnion. Haters are out there; heck, there might be people that hate One Republic, but I just let it pass. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 01:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC)